1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to brackets to which wood members are attached for the creation of a sawhorse. It is a folding, very substantially braced bracket designed, primarily, for the commercial user.
2. Cross Reference to Related Applications
This sawhorse bracket is designed such that it maintains wooden leg members in a vertical inclination at the end of the sawhorse, with a top wooden beam even with the outside surface of the wooden leg members, not overlapping. This vertical, all wood surface with no hardware obstructions, allows for the supporting and clamping of work pieces, specifically, wooden doors, to this surface without marring. The wooden door can be clamped in such a position that one edge stands about 1" to 3" above the top of the sawhorse for purposes of unencumbered planing, hinge mortise routing, and belt sanding.
The supporting and clamping referred to can be done with combinations and modifications of conventional clamps attached at appropriate heights on two sawhorse legs. However, it can be done more easily and readily by the use of a new "door support clamp", a patent application for which is to be forthcoming shortly from this same applicant.
3. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, complete sawhorses and sawhorse brackets have been offered, some with no folding capabilities but many with folding capabilities to different degrees. Some are not braced at all, some are minimally braced, and some are more substantially braced but, often, with a reduction in the ease of foldability. All offer a completed sawhorse with both legs of both pairs of legs splayed apart from each other at their bottom ends, a necessary requirement. In the other plane, viewing the sawhorse from the side, the pairs of legs are often inclined inwardly, although some are set completely vertically. The top member often times overlaps beyond the outside surface of each pair of legs, although in some cases it does not. Even in this last case, however, whereby a vertical surface with a non-overlapping top exists, this outer, vertical surface is not a wholly uninterrupted, smooth wooden surface. This is due to the design of the metal attachment plates employed, usually u-shaped or rectangular tubing, as well as external metal spreader braces, screw, nail or bolt heads, and other metal elements. These conditions of non-verticality, and also, of verticality but with metallic obstructions lend themselves adversely to one of the primary uses of the sawhorses constructed from this new bracket, discussed more fully further down.
As a general comment on the versatility of brackets as compared to complete sawhorses, brackets offer a user more latitude in the resultant height and length of the finished sawhorse, in that most allow for attachment of wooden leg and top members of various lengths, at least within a certain range. However, the brackets, even, are limiting as to the cross-sectional dimensions of the wood members used, due to the aforementioned usage of u-shaped and rectangular metal attachment plates. Also, some of the sawhorse brackets currently available require assembly and disassembly of the wood top and leg members each time they are used, an inconvenient situation.